Dear Mi Tomate
by SouthItaly23
Summary: Spain writes a letter to Romano,who he hasn't seen in 6 months. Horrible summary. good story...er letter...ish
1. Chapter 1

Dear Mi Tomate,

Hola. I know we have not talked to each other in...what is it now?... six month? I lost count. I heard you moved away. Somewere down the coast so they say... by 'they' I mean your brother,Italy. That's great. I know how you love they ocean. I didn't think your vaction would now be your home. I'm happy for you though... Before I say goodbye...I just want to say something Romano. I am in love. So much in love...I am in love with you. You know this...and you are afraid. You pushed me away. You are afraid you loved me too. Remember when we use to write our names on everything? Well, I did mostly. But when I did,you smiled. You were so cute when you smiled. I bet you still are Mi Tomate. I don't think we can do that anymore because,well, we are not on the same page anymore are we? Ha ha... Anyway, I wish it was yesterday,the days that we were happy. The days that you were here, so that I could lock the gate and say the things we thought we'll never say...and make sure you never leave,never get away. I just sighed. Why? Because I am in love, SO much in love. Romano,I said it before and I will say it again, I am in love with you. Even though you are miles away and I haven't seen you'r beautiful face in months,I know you are still afraid. You still are pushing me away,by not writing me... Why are you afraid you love me too? Remember the promises we made? The ones that we would never leave each other, never stop loving each other? We couldn't keep those, huh? We ment it then though...isn't it funny how things chance? But you don't have to be afraid, Lovi. I still love you,even if you don't anymore. I'll never leave you even when you leave me. Why? Because I am in love...So much in love. I can't stress this enough, I am in love with you. You are afraid...you pushed me away. You are afraid you love me too... I don't know why. I won't disapoint you... I know you don't like repeating things but... I'll say it once more: Lovi,Mi Tomate,Romano, Lovino,South Italy, I am in love. So DAMN in love. I am in love with you. You are afraid. You push me away. You are afraid you love me. You are afraid,but I still love you. Forever and always. Mi despedida de tomate. Te amo.

Love,

Spain (Antonio)

I don't own Hetalia. This is based off of Allstar Weekend's song "Teenage Hearts" I don't own that either. Review please... and Lovi might give you a tomato...maybe not.


	2. Dear My Spanish Bastard

I don't own Hetalia

Dear My Spanish Bastard, Cazzo. It took you a while to get my letter that I moved away,huh? Shit, Mail Men suck. Whatever,But yeah...it has been 6 months. Did Feli tell you were I moved? I bet he didn't. It's so beautiful, you should see it. And how the hell do you know I love the ocean? I didn't tell you did I? Damn, I think I did.

Whatever, anyway, Don't you fucking lie to me. I know you hate it that I moved. You try to be nice and crap all the damn time...But I see that you are sad,or angry or shit like that. I don't even have to look at your face. I just know.

Cazzo. I know you love me. You said it for centuries now. And I am not afraid! I...just... well, I can't. I shouldn't. And you shouldn't either. Why would you? Damn...you made me depress my self. Bastard.

Yeah, I remember when you wrote our names on things. Trees,paper,chairs,tables, you name it. It-as much as I don't want to say-was fun. Don't call me cute,Tonio. And I didn't smile...I smirked because you are an idiot. And don't be stupid,Antonio. I may have moved, but we are still on the same page. Distance doesn't make a differents.

Cazzo questa, I wish it was that time to. I DO miss you...shut up. I know you are either laughing or smiling. So stop it. And what,you damn bastard, is the things we thought we'll never say? You use to say what was ever on your mind. I can't picture you holding something back. Me, on the other hand...And you can't stop me from going anywere. no matter how hard you try.

Thank you...for calling me beautiful...But shut up. I'm not afraid. And I did write to you...Once. But I still wrote.

And yes. I remember the promises. We kept them. We did. I didn't leave you, 'Tonio. I didn't. I just left that town. I'll never leave you. Damn it, I sound like a girl. I know you love me. I now. I know. I know. And I know you won't hurt me. You shouldn't love me though. Why would you? Damn it, Antonio, you are going to make me say it aren't you? Damn. I hope this gets lost for you won't see this. It'll be to embarssing. Damn...Antonio. I love you. So much. I love you. Ti Amo. Forever. I loved you since I was a kid. Whatever. It doesn't matter. I love you,though.

From,

Romano (Lovino)


	3. I'm sorry I love you

I DONT OWN HETALIA. Only chapter thats not Letter form.

Spain was runnning. He was running to get to Romano. Running to get his love back. It has been five days since Spain as gotten Romano's letter, and right away he went and got tickets to a plane to Italy. Now, he was off the plane and running to Romano's house.

After 20 minutes, he finally got to the front door. Spain gasped for breath and looked at the parking lot then sighed in relief. Romano's car was here. Spain quickly knocked on the door. No answer. Spain knocked again. "R-Romano? Roma? A-are you there?" Spain called. The door opened a crack and Spain was met with the familiar brown eyes and curl. Romano gasp.

"S-Spain? Spain, what are you doing here, you jerk?" Though he insulted him, Spain could tell he missed him.

"Can I come in, Lov- Romano...?" Spain asked, ignoring the question. Romano opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. Romano did this four times before saying,

"Sure...sure...Come in, Spain." Romano opened the door and backed away, waiting for Spain to come in. "So...Uh...What are you doing here, _bastardo_? " Romano asked again. Spain sighed and faced Romano, looking him in the eyes.

"I-I miss you, Romano. I miss you. I got your letter and..."_ 'And what?' _Antonio thought. _'I don't know...I just wanted to see him after I got the letter. Why am I here?'_

"I love you." Spain sighed. "I miss you. So much. Why did you leave?" Romano saw the pain in Spain's eyes and it hurt him.

"Because. It...I... Well, I missed Italy. I wanted to see it again and...I just stayed." Romano sighed and went into his kitchen to get some wine. "I know you missed me,_ Bastardo."_ Romano said, taking a sip of his wine. While he was talking, Spain was looking at him, trying to put every detail into memory.

"Romano." Spain said, grabbing Romano's hands in his own. "I need you. Please, please, PLEASE come home back to me! Please, Lovi..." Spain started to cry, falling on his knees.

"Spain! Spain, get up!" Romano cried out. "Antonio...I'm sorry." Romano said softer, going on his knees so he was face-to-face with Spain. Spain kept crying.

"Romano...Please...Please... You don't understand how much I miss you! I need you!" Spain burst out crying again.

Romano tried to sooth Spain. "Shh... S-shh.." Suddenly, Romano also broke out crying. "I-I-I'm sorry! I love you! I need you too, but-but- IT'S WRONG! Our love is wrong! We are both guys- I'm a damn horrible Catholic! And-And I'm so...so...I'm horrible! Why would you love me? You shouldn't!" While Romano was ranting, Spain stoped crying.

"I-I love you," Spain said. "I love you because I've seen the _real _you. Not the one everyone else sees. I've seen you smile. I've seen you laugh. I've seen you vulnerable. I've seen _You. _It doesn't matter our gender, Lovi. Love is love. It's not wrong." Spain cupped Lovino's cheek and Romano leaned into his hand. Spain leaned closer to Romano, and Romano leaned towards Spain. Once their lips met, they saw fireworks. To Spain, Romanos lips were as sweet as sugar- maybe sweeter. They were what he craved. To Romano, Spain's lips were a life raft. They were what he needed. Once they pulled away, they leaned their forheads against each others, breathing deeply. Romano look Spain in the eye.

"Ti amo...So...I'll come back. I'm sorry I left, Jerk Face." he mumbled. Spain face broke into a smle.

"Oh, Lovi! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo!" Spain said, jumping on Romano, who swore.

"Damn _bastard. Ti amo troppo."_

_ PAGE BREAK _

_I am sooooo sorry ABout the long wait. I had writers block for this story and couldn't go on my computer for 3 days ...But Thats no excuse Sorry again, hope you liked it!. _


End file.
